PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Ataxia, a disabling and frequently fatal neurological disorder, results from a wide variety of genetic and acquired etiologies. The 7th Ataxia Investigators' Meeting, ?AIM 2018: From Bench to Bedside: Entering a New Era of Ataxia Therapies? will assemble an international roster of investigators to address the diverse causes of ataxia, better define the pathogenic basis of ataxia, explore routes to therapy, facilitate robust trials in ataxias, and help to establish future leaders in the ataxia research field. The conference will focus on the most recent scientific advances and emerging integrative approaches toward therapy, with the following objectives: 1) refine our understanding of cerebellar function and dysfunction; 2) develop and evaluate therapeutic strategies; 3) facilitate development of robust clinical trials in ataxias; 4) help to establish future leaders of ataxia research by facilitating the involvement of young investigators; and 5) bring trainees into contact with ataxia patients and their families. AIM 2018 will represent a critical mechanism to facilitate collaboration and discussion on ataxia research and therapeutic approaches, which is especially important now that the field is entering the phase of meaningful, multi-center clinical trials both in the United States and Europe. The AIM 2018 meeting, affiliated and overlapping with the annual meeting of the largest ataxia foundation in the country occurring at the same hotel, will maximize the impact of this meeting for scientists and patients alike.